sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Ramon the Hedgehog
"I am Ramon Smart, Guardian of Ice and the Heavens. And I will protect everyone who is near and dear to me" ::::::::''''- Ramon the Hedgehog Ramon is a 22 year old hedgehog who's job is by saving the world by being a Guardian Leader. He had a normal life until new villains try to tear his life apart. He does however has his own team, his own family and a new life form to begin with. After his retirement as a guardian for protecting a specific master, he has taken a new job as being the Guardian of the Heavens, protecting all those near and dear to him. 'Biography' Ramon was originally born with a different family where his father killed his mother after when he and his 3 brothers and 1 sister were born. Ramon then was moved to a new country where he and his siblings were adopted by a new father, mother and sibling. Due to his stepbrother's jealousy, Damon ran away from home and never came back for 15 years. Just after he left, Ramon's mother, Betty Armado died of a viscious vampire attack who happens to be Blackie's father. Ramon then grew up strong and full-witted he perfected every task given to him. Sadly due to his foolishness, he married the wrong girl, Flo, and bec ause of this, she used him and had a challenge with him. Just as he remembered, he befriended a devil-raised hedgehog named Blackie through which he undergoes training for the good side thanks to Ramon. Ramon then meets his entire guardian team to face against Flo. He sadly died due to such tragedy that he and Flo killed each other at the same time. Blackie and the rest of the crew faced his terrible death. Fortunately, Ramon's father came there before him and forgave him for what he's done to him that made him change his life. He revived him and soon gave him a new body to take over, Ramon was then happy and sorry for his father and that was also the day that Damon returned home. In the current state, he encounters Thunder the Hedgehog who later becomes his ally and friend and falls in love with his master Personality Ramon happens to be intelligent, kind, proficient at medicine, and more of a family guy. He loves everyone he meets and tries to help others out with their wrongdoings. He easily forgives but never falls for anything that easily. He can also be really fast and really cold. He loves any kind of food related to freezing such as desserts or anything that's cold. He can also be a good actor since he sometimes casts as villains in some movies. As an angel, he behaves strictly while he guards the skies and the planet itself. Relationships Pyro the Cat Pyro happens to be Ramon's master who obeys everything she tells him that's good. And even if he did take a new job as an angel, he never gave up on protecting her. He would even give his life to save her. Sometimes the two would spar for Pyro's training in the Holy Forest. After he discovered that she had a crush on Thunder the Hedgehog, Ramon's life has became easier thanks to Thunder's support and protection. Lensi Fox Lensi fox is Ramon's second wife. The two met in Paris when Ramon's friend IO encountered an accident with his own sister. As Lensi was brought to the hospital, where Ramon currently worked for a short period of time, he fell in love with her while she was still unconscious. After he took care of her along with the other doctors and nurses, she awakens seeing Ramon looking out the window alone waiting for her to wake up. When the two hang out together, Ramon looked forward to marrying her and thought of a plan straightforwardly. When the two hung out together one night before the Lunar Eclipse, He proposed to her asking her if he could marry her. But as she said yes, she asked where their ring was, Ramon showed her two rings, one during their marriage and the first one while they were still there: Her ring was the result of the Lunar Eclipse on the night sky, which led her to feel so happy and to compliment on Ramon's superior intelligence. Blackie the Vampire Hedgebat Blackie and Ramon have been best friends ever since Ramon started school. But after he noticed how Blackie behaved, Ramon chose to train him patiently on how to be good and not to take the full lessons Satan has taught him in the past. As the two grew up, their friendship never tore apart, not even their small quarrels did so. Abilities Ramon happens to have the following abilities: *Ramon has the power to read minds; in other words he's a psychic. *Ramon is a warrior, and a Persian who sometimes fights against his friends *Ramon has ice abilities, though his weakness was once fire, his assistant, Fieria FireFox made him have the ability to withstand fire. *Ramon, as an angel, has the power to help judge the dead on which side they choose to be. Weaknesses *Ramon can sometimes make the wrong choices especially when it comes to making guesses. *Although Ramon can withstand fire, he cannot resist it for a long period of time (not longer than an hour) *He can sometimes get busy around with his family. Friends/ Allies Guardians *Blackie Vampire Williams (best friend with a devilish attitude) *Suprower (good friend and money-lover) *Jason Future (friend from the future) *John (good and fastest member of the team) *IO (friend with unlimited supply of gadgets and issues) *Lensi Fox (wife, friend, and strongest member) * Diego McLorenzo (lightning and H2O-powered friend) Family *Lensi (wife) *Baby Ramon (youngest and most favorite son) *Lightning (oldest and best son) *Baby Lensi (Lensi's favorite but died due to cannibal conbustion) *Baby Pontiac ( Named by IO) *Johnny (died due to cannibalism) *Kisses (favorite daughter and loves to kiss Johnny) *Stinger (lightning-powered son) *Cracker (loves crackers and explosives) *Mark (foster and true father) *Betty Armado (foster mother who died because of Blackie's father) *Damon (envious; then loves his dear brother again) *Pearl Amanda Smart (Ramon's long-lost sister) *Yelo (Ramon's older brother who got dented by Blackie) *Silver (Ramon's younger brother who is BFF's with Yelo) *Mark JR. ( Mark's favorite among his 5-6 year old sons; has very sensitive hearing) *Michael (can mimic voices) *Sally (Youngest daughter in the family) *Allan (the youngest of them all) Catch more about him at and find out more about the other characters Memorable Quotes *"I am Ramon, do not fear me." Ramon introducing himself to Wolfie when they first met. *''" Well sorry,I am not like you you know." Ramon explaining that he is unique.'' *''"Silver, you know you gotta keep this young angel safe. He might end up in the wrong hands." A warning by Ramon to let Silver keep Luke out of harm's way.'' *''"I'll have you know that I am not arrogant, unlike you." Ramon answering back at Jason's arrogance'' *''"Hey you, come back here; I'm not finished with you yet!" Ramon trying to find Flo- his x-wife.'' *''"Wolfie, you gotta promise me you can handle yourself out there?" Ramon wishing Wolfie luck in order for him to make it out of the mission by himself.'' *''"Hey Lilly what's up?" Ramon greeting Lilly '' *"Well welll well, look who we have here: a young who tries to save the universe." Ramon acting as the antagonist in a certain movie. '' *"''You cannot win me Flora. You may have taken my life before; but you never took away my faith." Ramon as he challenges Flo to another battle. Gallery ice.jpg Ice.png Radon.jpg radon and lensi.jpg|Ramon and Lensi radon first look.jpg radon hedgehog.jpg|Ramon Meditating radon pose.jpg 274px-Radon_the_hedgehog.jpg|radon aka Ramon radon_the_hedgehog_by_bettyarmado-d4kt7a3.png ramon_the_hedgehog_by_bettyarmado-d4iz38r.jpg|Ramon Black Jedi ramon_the_hedgehog_by_bettyarmado-d4jt8qt.jpg|Race for the Stars where_dark_and_light_unite_by_bettyarmado-d4ntdw6.png|Where Dark and 'Light Reunite Ramon.png Picture1.png Friend or Foe.png Untitled7.png Ramon vs Pyro.png|Spar Training Untitled15.png|Ramon's new form Untitled11.png Ramon TH.png Untitled12.png|Ramon in Alpha-Guardian Form Ramonth.png Slideshow 274px-Radon the hedgehog.jpg Ice.jpg Ice.png Radon.jpg Radon and lensi.jpg Radon fight.jpg Radon first look.jpg Radon hedgehog.jpg Radon pose.jpg Radon the hedgehog by bettyarmado-d4kt7a3.png Ramon the hedgehog by bettyarmado-d4iz38r.jpg Ramon the hedgehog by bettyarmado-d4jt8qt.jpg Picture2.png Picture1.png Ramon x Lensi.png Untitled12.png Ramon TH.png Untitled15.png Untitled7.png Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Spiritual Characters